Stuck With Someone Like You
by TokyoGhoul4Life24
Summary: Stelath Elf is known to be that green, friendly, elf that everybody loves. But she has a secret. In reality her green body is just a disguise and no one knows it but her. After she tells Spyro her secret their relationship becomes more than friendship.
1. Elf Culture!

Stuck With Somebody Like You ️

I am a disowner of anything Skylanders. This is inspired by Skylanders Academy. The ship is Stealth Elf and Spyro. Please enjoy!

Chapter1: Elf Culture!

"Ugh, why do you always have to make a big deal of things that are about you, Spyro!" "Oh, I don't know, why do you have to be so triggered about it." Spyro shot back. I was furious at Spyro. I swore, if he made another sound I'll punch his so-called-smirk off that face. He stalked off mumbling something like "Get the hell out of my life." "Whoa, what just happened?" Eruptor said walking up. "Oh, just SPYRO (she said this loud enough for him to hear) being a jack-ass, again." She finished sarcastically. "Okay, any-who, there was something I needed from you." " Ok, (I said trying to calm down) what do you need?" I need you to get us the B-A-G." He said in a whisper voice. "Oh, k' I'll get it." "See ya" "Bye!" I yelled as he left. I suddenly heard the speakers boom out around the campus of Skylanders Academy. It was Master Eon's voice. "Skylanders Unite!" I raced to the Grand Library. I met J-V (Jet-Vac), Pop-Fizz, Spyro, Eruptor, Hugo, and Eon there. "Skylanders, the Doom Raiders have recently been put in Cloudcracker Prison, meaning there is no reason that you should be worried. So, all I ask of you is that you have a wonderful break." He left us at that and then J-V said " So what are you guys going to do today, hm?" I spoke up, "I'm going to write some cards to my family." "Stealth Elf out." I said this very angrily because Spyro stuck his tounge out at me. Everyone shot him evil glares after I left. "What?" I heard him say. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." I heard the door to our cabin open, I heard Spyro yell to me, "Where are you Stealth Elf?" "I'm in my room!" I yelled to him. He came into my room. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." "It's all right." I said as we walked up to the roof. "Actually, I don't think it's all right." "No, I'm sure that it's all right." I laughed to myself, "There we go again." He noticed me laugh. "What's so funny?" "Hmm, oh sorry, did you say something?" "I said…. Oh, you know what, never mind." "Well, I better go, see ya." He started to fly off. "Wait," Spyro stopped "Yeah, what do you need?" "Never mind." I said. "Ok then." Then he flew of. 'Godamn it' I thought to myself. 'I messed up, again.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Strycor, i've said this one million times before, you are not getting out of here," Kassandra said. "Why do you have to be so annoying! "Mother!" Kaos yelled. "I made a finger puppet." "Should we visit father" "Kaos, sweetie, we will when I take care of Strycor here." She ended very harshly. "Ok mother." Kassandra thought about putting Strycor in CloudCracker prison, since he wasn't as powerful as he was when Spyro turned evil. 'No', she thought to herself. 'It'll just have to wait.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxxoxoxo

"Think Stealth Elf, think." It finally came back to her. "Right, the bag!" Unfortunately for her she said this too loud and everyone in the house woke up and J-V gave me a good talking to. Spyro came to and asked what the bag was. "Ah, ha-ha-ha, uhm, nothing you need to concern yourself with." I said sarcastically. The truth was that the "bag" held a present for Spyro. It wasn't big and it wasn't small either. It was something to do with his ancestors that involved me, my kind, and his parents. You see being an elf isn't all that easy, especially these days since elves are like really flawless and the boys just can't stop drooling over the girls and the other way around, except more intense, if you know what I mean. "I'll tell you all about it tommorow, k?" We all went back to sleep after that.

Next Day...

Spyro: R U going 2 tell me what was in the bag?

Stealth Elf: I'd rather tell u in prsn.

Spyro: When, where, why?

Stealth Elf: 12:05 pm at the lonely sheep island near Skylanders Community College, and because it has something to do with me and my kind.

Spyro: Oh, I see, don't tell me u r going all mushy on me. R u?

Stealth Elf: What the f*k!. No!

Eruptor: Stealth Elf and Spyro sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First come-

Stealth Elf: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Eruptor: I think we made her mad.

Spyro: You think? And I'm not the one who made her mad.

Eruptor: Yeah, sorry man.

Spyro: It's all right.

Stealth Elf: I wil kick you off of the group chat if you don't shut the fuck up.

Eruptor: Sorry.

Stealth Elf: It's alright.

Spyro: Good, because we defenitely don't like you when you're on your bad side.

Stealth Elf: Shut the hell up, Spyro.

Spyro: I'm just saying.

Stealth Elf: I said shut up!

Spyro: Geese, sorry!

Stealth Elf: Meet u there then?

Spyro: Yeah

I walked outside and used my speed to appear to the island in less than 5 seconds. I looked around to see if Spyro was there yet. He swooped down out of the air. "Hey," I said as he landed. "Hey, you got the bag?" "Yep!" I said. I handed the bag over to him and opened it immediately. It was like his life depended on it. The bag contained a medium sized book the title read, "The Dragon and the Elf" he said this out loud. Spyro opened the book and read aloud, "For those of you who are reading this you might think this isn't a copy of the original book but it is the original and this is only written in the original..." after what seemed like forever, he asked, "What does this have to do with my parents?" I stuttered trying to find which was the best way to say it. Your parents... and my mom were best friends when we were little... so after my parents died I was lost I in the forest and was still... only a toddler when... they.. you know...died." I burst into tears at the last few words I had said. "Oh, Stealth Elf, I'm so sorry. Hey, it's gonna' be alright." He tryed to comfort me and it, surprisingly, worked really well. I immediately stopped crying and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry I cried, I didn't think you would be so worried about me." It took me a bit to realize what I had said and I blushed. Then I got up and opened up the bag and pulled a picture out of it. "This is my family when I was just 5 years old." He awed at the picture and noticed that Stealth Elf had looooong blue hair but completely white skin instead of green. "You have white skin in this picture and you look beautiful in this image." "What, are you saying I don't look pretty with green skin?!" "No, I never said that." He started to giggle, then he burst out laughing and opened his bag and pulled out two bottles of jack. "To Stealth Elf, the greenest of them all." I glared at him and stated that I shouldn't be drinking since I was only 17. "Who gives a fuck?" "It's not like Eon knows were doing it and besides I'm 20." He bragged. "Oh, yeah, well, I'm the more mature one!" I shot back. "Whatever." About 20 minutes later I was blushing and laughing at whatever Spyro said because 1. It was my first time drinking Jack. And 2. I loved it. We went home after I was able to contain myself and unfortunately I got sick. But, who cares?...


	2. The Elf and the Dragon

The Elf and the Dragon. 

As the days passed it got colder, showing signs of winter. Winter was my favorite time of year. Only Heaven knows why, well it's true what they say, "Heaven is a Place on Earth." I turned the corner, and ran into Spyro, whom, unfortunately, was in a very bad mood. "Hey, watch it buddy!" I just glared at him and he immediately got on his knees and started apoligizing. Thing is when I am mad, no one wants to be around me because if I glare at one person I'm just positive they'll get on their knees, apoligize, then run off like their life depended on it. It actually is kind of relieving to see it works on everybody except Mater Eon. I especially like it because it works on Kaos. "It's alright, Spyro." But he wouldn't stop apologizing. "SPYRO!" He immediately stopped, gulped, and looked up. "I SAID STOP APOLIGIZING OR I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FEEL SORRY FOR!!!!" *gulp* "Yes ma'm." His voice was barely a whisper. Everybody in the park was staring at me with utter fear. They'd think I were Erza or something. "Sorry." On the other hand I could be very sympathetic and people would take it as an advantage. And at that point my brave self was gone. So, Spyro did just that, "It's alright, but just to make sure were on the same page..." At the sound of his words I popped my head up with my signature puppy dog eyes face. "Oh, no, that ain't gonna work on me." I dropped my head in depression. "Look, Spyro can we, uhm, go to the coffee shop down the street, to, uhm, talk." I managed to get this out of my throat and felt proud of myself. "Sure," he replied with a confused look on his face. I guess you could say this, what I really wanted was for him kiss me. I mentally punched myself. 'What has gotten into me?' We walked into the coffee shop to greet our favorite waiter, *Glumshanks. He was a five star cook and got a scholarship at Skylander Community College. He came over to take our order. "Hey Spyro, Steaalth Elf. The usual?" "Yes, please." "Sure." I said crepuscualarly. As Glumshanks walked away Spyro opened his mouth, "Hey, Elfy. What has gotten into you? You're never this bleak in winter, especially not in December." "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just having issues." "What kind of issues? "Uhm, love issues." "Oh, ok, so you're getting to that stage in life." I blushed reallly hard and stuttered, "I-It's no-not like t-that at all!" I whisper shouted to him. "It isn't?" He said very seductively. "I swear on my life." I told him very nervously. "So, who's the lucky guy? Is it E, J-V, P-F..."

"Actually, Spyro it's y-." "Here you both are." Glumshanks set a cup of coffe in front of me. "Thanks!" Spyro said gleefully. I said thanks and as soon as we were finished drinking our coffee, Spyro spoke up,"So,...spill the beans." "It's you!" As soon as I said that I ran out of the coffee shop. I was blushing so hard. I knew he would find me at the cabin so I hid in the park. I burst out into tears. 'Way to go Luna, you really messed it up this time.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

As soon as I stepped outside I went to look for her. As I processed what she had said to me in my head I started to understand why she was usually stuttering around me lately. I knew she wouldn't be at the cabin because I would've found her too easily so I went to the park and called for her. "Stealth Elf!" "Where are you!?" I heard crying and it was coming from behind the big rock on my left. "Stealth Elf?" I walked around the rock and I found Stealth Elf crying and blushing she looked up and blushed even harder. "I'm sorry. *Snff*" "Oh, Elfy it's okay I'm here for you." "Your only saying that to make me feel better." "No, I'm not. I'm telling the truth." "Y-you're serious?" "Yes, I am." I had to admit I was starting to blush myself. My hair fell into my eyes and she got up and walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek. As soon as she did that she started to transform into the girl I saw in the picture, except this girl was a lot older and her blue hair traveled out to the sidewalk. You'd think she were Rapunzel or something. "I guess, I'm going to have to put my hair in a braid when we get back to the house." As soon as we stepped out from behind the rock, everyone oohed and ahead at her. She was a beauty. Everyone said that she looked like Master Eon. Which was true because her skin color was the same as Master Eon's and mine. We walked back to the cabin and she went into her room and got a hair tie and came back. As he braided her impossibly long hair, Eruptor walked in. "Uh, is this a bad time." He was staring at Elf's hair and skin. "So, what happened?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

I guess you could say, I never intended to transform. Or to peck Spyro on his tainted, red, cheek. I never intended any of it. "So, what happened?" As soon as I heard E's voice, I shivered. "Well-" "I'll, explain. I am not an ordinary Elf, you might think I was the kind that speak our language, but I'm not. I am a royal elf. My family was part of the Elf clan/tribe. There are four clans, the human clan, the hobbit clan, the Elf clan, and the orc clan. (Yes this does kind of tie in to the Lord of the Rings). It took me many years to learn English. You see I was born as an Elf, but they, being my parents, did not name me Stealth Elf, they named me Luna, Princess Luna; Do you remember the Great War that Master Eon mentioned to you? 'Yeah, what about it? Spyro asked highly annoyed at the question. "Well, Every single clan fought in that war. My clan and the Hobbit clan came victorious. Also I forgot to mention a different clan, they are very much related to to the hobbits, just a teensy bit talller, the dwarves. Unfortunately, in one of the battles we lost the queen and the king and all that was left of the royal family was me and my younger brother, who later on perished in one of the battles. Me being the heir to the throne but not being old enough to rule I was sent to Skylanders Academy, in the hopes that when I would come of age, that I would be able to rule and know warfare and how to be respectful and be elegant. Now being seventeen, I only have four years until I am to go back to the Elf kingdom and a coronation will be held where I am crowned queen of the tribe/clan. Yes, it is a lot to take in but I hope that you will understand."

"Whaaa?" Spyro and Eruptor said with highly confused faces. "In other words, and simpler terms, I will be leaving you in four years. I'm sorry to say this." I had to bite my lip to contain myself from laughing at them like a maniac. "Ok, I'm still kind of confused but when you put it that way, it makes a little bit more sense." Spyro said as I deadpaned along with Eruptor. "Sorry," Spyro suggested. "Well what are you standing there for? BRAID MY HAIR!!!!!!!" "Yes, ma'am!" Spyro saluted and then went straight back to work. 'It's nice to boss someone around every once in a while.'

 **I AM SO SORRY!!! This particular chapter came out a little late. I hope you will forgive me, the third chapter will be out as soon as possible! Please leave conments on my work. Thank You! Happy Late Easter! Bye, TokyoGhoul4Life! OUT!**


End file.
